This invention generally pertains to a process for making an inverted silicon-on-insulator semiconductor device having a pedestal structure. Generally, in semiconductor devices and the like, it is desirable to have a high performance device which takes up a relatively small amount of space. Commonly, semiconductor devices have suffered performance wise because there has been a relatively high amount of base-collector and collector-substrate capacitance. Additionally, defects which occur during growth of the epitaxial region result in decreased yield. Therefore, it is highly desirable that a semiconductor device having a relatively low capacitance along with a limited number of defects in the epitaxial region be manufactured. The present invention allows for the processing of a semiconductor device using a pedestal structure which utilizes a relatively small area. Further, the semiconductor device has an extremely high quality epitaxial region and capacitance is reduced due to a diffusion barrier dielectric which is disposed between silicon regions.